Último Marzo en Hillwood
by MarHelga
Summary: Ella sonrió tranquilamente y lo miró, memorizando sus ojos, su boca y facciones; grabándose el tono de su voz y los gestos que solía hacer, advirtiendo su ansiedad e intriga, hasta sus nervios por lo que ella tuviera que decir. Helga se mordió el labio, notando que la diferencia de altura entre ambos era mayor de la que creía. Lo miraba tímida, esperanzada y convencida...


**" Último Marzo en Hillwood"**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** "Hey Arnold!" no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Craig Bartlett y Nickelodeon.

* * *

.

.

~" _Muchas veces quisiera decir que lo tuve todo; que nunca nada me ha hecho falta. Aunque no es verdad, sé que tuve tu amor, aquel amor, que para todo lo demás, me alcanza_..."

.

.

.

Toda la idea sobre el agasajo, realmente sonaba emocionante. Gente festejando alrededor, con la tristeza (o no) a flor de piel; con el sabor a partida en la punta de la lengua y la llovizna ocasional que enrarecía todavía más el ambiente a despedida y el sentimentalismo.

La vida no le había brindado grandísimos amigos, a decir verdad. Pero sí una sola que no tenía precio: su única amiga, la mejor, su Phoebe. No cabían dudas de que la extrañaría. No existía margen de duda sobre ese aspecto. Helga podía ser una persona difícil, algo anormal y hasta obsesiva, pero siempre fueron amigas, cómplices y secuaces una con la otra. Phoebe parecía muy entusiasmada con el asunto y, para su gusto, quizás le imprimía demasiada importancia. Después de todo, se trataba de un cumpleaños más, nada más. Y ella estaba al tanto de la estrategia, del plan y de cada detalle pactado con la rubia; de la puesta en escena, en definitiva.

Tal vez Helga se sintió mal por sus padres, que seguramente esperaban verla allí y ella, tan pícara, no aparecería, jugándoles la mejor broma de todas, al igual que al resto de los invitados.

Ahora se marchaba ella, y en dos meses lo haría su familia. Por decisión personal, quiso irse primero. Se trataba de un grandioso negocio, una oportunidad gloriosa que les caía del cielo a los Pataki, cuya economía venía siendo ligeramente golpeada.

De camino al salón donde sería el evento, chequeó estar presentable, pues, la apariencia no era un tema que le quitara el sueño... ¿No? Se había alisado el cabello que sobrepasaba el hombro con elegancia y emparejado el flequillo, enmarcando perfectamente su rostro. La idea era fija y puntual: No pasaría su último cumpleaños en la ciudad, rodeada de las aburridas personas que conocía desde siempre. Lo haría junto a Arnold, así él lo supiera o no. Los nervios no eran un impedimento a estas alturas. Ya nada podía perder, en lo que sería una confesión tardía, simultánea con la adquisición de la mayoría de edad.

Una pequeña tergiversación de direcciones en las invitaciones, que daba lugar a la confusión, y el objetivo estaba cumplido. Arnold arribó al sitio en cuestión antes que ella, esperándola sorprendido.

—Hola. —la saludó amable, observándola.

—Hola. —saludó ella también, increíblemente tranquila.

—¿Llegué muy temprano? No hay nadie más aquí... —rió nervioso, creyéndose por demás de anticipado.

—Está muy bien que hayas llegado.

—Bien... —sonrió otra vez—. Feliz Cumpleaños, Helga. —dijo, luego de aproximarse hasta ella en un abrazo.

La chica enlazó sus brazos en él y se permitió sentir eso que el resto de personas normales, sentía cuando se abrazaba.

Arnold le dio un beso en la mejilla, culminando un saludo que superó la idea original que tenía. Tal vez, se debía al hecho de su viaje dos días más tarde. Y tal vez, ella también estaba un poco melancólica a causa de eso. Después de su rápida reflexión, Arnold le entregó una pequeña bolsa, donde yacía guardado su obsequio.

—Muchas gracias, Arnold. —ella agradeció.

—Felicidades. Espero que te guste.

—Estoy segura de que me gustará. —lanzó la rubia, sin alterar su calma, sin parecer sarcástica.

El joven se extrañó ciertamente, aunque prefirió no añadir nada.

—¿El salón es detrás de aquella puerta? —inquirió él, algo dubitativo sobre la ubicación del salón que indicaba la tarjeta.

—En realidad... —comenzó ella sonriendo— no es aquí. Hubo un problema con la impresión de las tarjetas…

Arnold frunció el ceño.

—Oh... ¿En serio? Qué extraño... ¿Y dónde será la fiesta?

—Es a unas pocas calles. ¿Vamos? —propuso la chica.

Emprendieron una caminata parcialmente enérgica, hasta llegar a una confitería. Helga se disponía a ingresar, cuando Arnold le preguntó si ese sería el sitio. La chica lo miró sonriente, pero silenciosa, buscando una mesa donde sentarse. Claramente, allí no cabrían todos los otros compañeros de clase invitados, a decir verdad.

—¿Es aquí? —preguntó otra vez.

—No, no es aquí, Arnold. —afirmó Helga—. ¿Cómo podrían venir más de treinta personas, en una mesa de dos?

El muchacho la observó dándole la razón, todavía sin comprender todo lo raro del asunto. El camarero se acercó para tomar sus órdenes. Era demasiado extraño, su actitud desde un inicio; el salón equivocado, él, como única invitado y la situación en general. Ordenó una malteada justo como ella y cuando el sujeto se alejó, quiso saber más.

—¿Helga...?

—No vendrán los demás. —aclaró, contemplando la carta del menú.

Quizás recién ahora comenzaba a verse un poco nerviosa.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué, ocurrió algo? —preguntó, ahora preocupado.

—Nada sucedió, solo que... ¿Sabías que me voy de Hillwood en dos días, Arnold? —dijo Helga, doblando su brazo en noventa grados, apoyando el rostro sobre la mano.

—Sí, Helga, lo sé... —respondió pausadamente él.

—¿Te imaginas cuán penoso sería desperdiciar mi último cumpleaños aquí, con ellos?

Arnold la vio desconcertado.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Son tus amigos...

—No. —lo corrigió con una media sonrisa—. No lo son; solo Phoebe es mi amiga. Ni siquiera tú lo eres. —lanzó.

 _¿Eso era un reproche?_

—¿Pero no estaban todos ellos invitados?

—Sí. —asintió la rubia.

—¿Y no se suponía que iban a venir?

—Pues sí.

—¿Y entonces…? —continuó él, en su incertidumbre.

Ella pareció pensarlo por un momento, disfrutando mentalmente la respuesta que elaboraba, adivinando la expresión que él pondría.

—Entonces, ellos no me interesan, Arnold.

—¿Cómo...?, ¿Qué? —balbuceó, errante.

—Tú me interesas.

—¿Yo…?

—Sí, tú. —aseguró, dejando pasar un par de segundos para estudiar su reacción.

—Yo... No comprendo... —agregó él, mirándola confundido.

—Mira, Arnold... Es mi último cumpleaños en la ciudad; mis últimos dos días en la ciudad. Quería que esta celebración fuera distinta. Quería hacer algo alocado. ¿Y qué mejor ocasión que esta, contigo?

El joven sonrió, desviando la mirada. ¿De qué se trataba todo eso? ¿Él era su mejor manera de despedirse de Hillwood?

—Está bien, solo que… no termino de entender.

—No tengo nada que perder. —dijo ella, de repente—. Podría tener miedo; podría decir estupideces de ahora en adelante o tartamudear, pero... ¿qué sentido tiene? —negó con la cabeza, como para sí.

—¿Helga, a qué te refieres?

—Quiero que pasemos esta tarde así, como si todo hubiera sido normal desde siempre. ¿Podemos tomar las malteadas ya? —sugirió, haciéndole notar que el camarero ya las había servido y él estaba disperso con sus cavilaciones.

Luego de un rato de charla medianamente condescendiente y disfrute de la merienda, todo se había amenizado entre los dos. La conversación fluía libremente, tanto o más que su curiosidad al respecto.

—¿Qué es lo que más extrañarás de Hillwood? —Arnold quiso saber.

—Si te lo digo, nunca me creerías.

—Adelante. —la animó.

—A Phoebe.

—¿A Phoebe? —cuestionó— Oye, eso no es difícil de creer. Ella es tu mejor amiga.

—Además de ella, quise decir. —aclaró, jugando con la mirada esquiva, hasta mirarlo con profundidad.

Su silencio inmediato facilitaba las cosas, por lo que Arnold sintió que algo se revolvía dentro de él.

—¿Tienes miedo? De dejar todo lo que ya conoces, digo... —preguntó, con incipiente nerviosismo a cuestas.

—No; no es ese exactamente el miedo... —respondió, pensativa—. Si tu pregunta se orienta hacia mi temor a lo desconocido, mmm… no. No tengo miedo. Solo que... La vida aquí es una cosa; allá será otra y yo...

—¿Sí…? —la instó a terminar la idea.

—De lo que más tengo miedo, es de irme y no concluir con lo que debía, con lo conocido. —afirmó vehemente.

Arnold comenzaba a captar alguna indirecta entre líneas, disimulando sus propios nervios.

—¿Me dirás por qué quisiste pasar este día conmigo, Helga? —pronunció en tono suplicante y tranquilo.

—Me interesaba que fueras tú.

—Pero dijiste que ni siquiera soy tu amigo.

—¿Y qué? El 99% de los invitados no lo es.

—Hay algo que… ¿me diferencia de ellos? —se lanzó de lleno.

—Podría decírtelo ahora, o seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. O incluso, podría irme sin que lo supieras... Ya veré qué decido.

—Helga... —se quejó, tratando de apurarla a hablar.

—Bien, de todos modos, la idea era esta... —pensó en voz alta.

Arnold la veía expectante.

—No tengo nada para perder, así que, aquí va… —sentenció, tomando aire.

—Sí, por favor… Dime...

Helga sonrió tranquilamente y lo miró, memorizando sus ojos, su boca y facciones; grabándose el tono de su voz y los gestos que solía hacer. Lo miró otra vez, advirtiendo su ansiedad e intriga, hasta sus nervios por lo que ella tuviera que decir.

Lo miró nuevamente, todavía en silencio, y habló.

—Tú me gustas; eres lo que más voy a extrañar de esta ciudad.

Eres lo que temo abandonar de aquí, aunque nunca fuera mío, Arnold. Te cité, porque quería pasar una tarde tranquila como esta, sin sobresaltos, ni tristezas. Diciéndote la verdad más pura, porque ya no tengo nada que perder, ¿no? —insistió—. Me voy al demonio de esta ciudad.

—Oh... Helga... —la miró, luego de suspirar hondo y aproximar su mano hacia la de ella.

—Trato de convencerme de que no hay nada por perder, porque me marcho y yo... Solo quería… Simplemente, quería que lo supieras.

—¿Desde cuándo...? ¿Desde cuándo tú...?

Ella tomó nuevamente aire antes de hablar.

—Desde siempre, sabes... —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, sin poder precisarlo con certeza.

—Oh...

—No espero una respuesta de tu parte. Solo quería que lo supieras y pasar mi cumpleaños así, contigo.

—Helga...

—¿Podemos irnos de aquí? Quiero caminar. —pidió, interrumpiendo lo que él estuviera por decir.

Arnold asintió débilmente, yendo a pagar la cuenta. El asombro, los nervios y la inseguridad interna, lo desbordaban. Una vez afuera, Helga lucía casi inalterable y él la miraba como un tonto que caminaba a su lado.

—No tienes que decirme nada, Arnoldo. —su tono sonó sarcástico y clásico en ella.

—No es eso, yo...

—No es como si pretendiera que te cases conmigo. Creo que obtuve lo que quería: Te engañé para que vinieras; me abrazaste y besaste en la mejilla para darme el regalo; tomaste una malteada conmigo y ahora, me ves desconcertado, como si fuera una loca. Y no es para menos. —afirmó—. No todos los días, Helga G. Pataki confiesa que...

—¿Que, qué, Helga? —continuó su frase, viéndola fijamente.

Ella pareció perderse en sus ojos verdes brillantes.

—Que te ama. —lanzó finalmente, mirándolo de la misma forma.

Helga sonrió con amargura y toda la paz que ahora sentía dentro.

—Helga, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Oh, aquí vamos... —rodó los ojos—. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, Arnold? ¿Qué probabilidad habría? Eso no tiene importancia ahora. Sabía tu respuesta y no necesitaba escucharla.

—Helga...

—No quiero que sientas lástima por mí. Me gustas, siempre te quise y mi deseo era que lo supieras, antes de irme. ¿Por qué hay que complicarlo tanto? —bramó, avanzando en el recorrido.

Ella lo hacía demasiado simple. Demasiado resignada, ya sin ganas de luchar por lo que sentía. Incluso, lo quería dejar afuera de todo el asunto.

—Deberías habérmelo dicho. —insistió Arnold—. ¿Por qué supones que yo reaccionaría de determinada manera? ¿Por qué asumes cómo se sienten los demás?

—¿Algo cambió en ti, con lo que te confesé, Arnold? —lanzó, acorralándolo—. Porque si no es así, no veo el objeto de tu pregunta.

—¡Debiste decirlo!

—¡Al diablo con lo que debí! —prosiguió ella—. No necesitaba arruinar lo que tenía. No necesitaba saber que lo que existía, podía acabarse en un instante, con tu negativa.

El chico resopló frustrado.

—Es injusto para mí. —Arnold dijo, ante la sorpresa de Helga—. Tú te vas, me dices esto y no me das tiempo a nada.

—Nunca quise una respuesta. —admitió ella, sin inmutarse.

—¿Por qué, Helga? —se detuvo a verla con atención—. No entiendo cómo alguien puede preferir aislarse en un sentimiento y no...

—Es mi cumpleaños, todo lo que viví aquí se termina de alguna manera y eso te incluye a ti. ¿Por qué no confesarte la verdad, ya que me voy? ¿Por qué no permitir que te quedes con otra impresión de mí?

—No. No me refería a eso. ¿Por qué te diste por vencida así?

—No me corresponderías, sencillamente. Era más fácil ser ruda, molesta, irrespetuosa, que fingir algo que no soy, para agradarte.

—Tú no eres así realmente y lo sabes. —reprochó.

—Sí, tal vez tienes razón... Pero... ¿Tienes una idea, lo triste que es amar a alguien y saber que no sentirá lo mismo? ¿Querer besarlo y ser consciente de que sus labios nunca serán tuyos? ¿Saber que solo has actuado como una gruñona toda la vida, y que esa es la única visión que la persona tiene de ti?

—No es la única visión que tengo de ti, Helga. —la frenó—. Sé que esa no eres tú; sé que todo eso no era real y ahora cobra un sentido para mí.

¿No irás a tu fiesta, donde estarán los demás? —él dijo, conmocionado por la situación.

—No lo sé... —ella espetó sin ganas— Se pondrá muy meloso el clima y no quiero despedirme de nadie...

—¿No vas a...? ¿...despedirte de mí? —dijo Arnold, tragando en seco su tristeza.

Helga sonrió cálidamente y por un momento se enterneció. Caminó un metro y estuvo cerca lo suficiente.

—Esta es mi despedida, Arnold... —aseguró, en un susurro muy sincero.

—No, no puedes irte así... —él murmuró, cayendo en cuenta de que no se haría atrás.

—Fue una linda tarde, tuve lo quería y hasta me hiciste reír, cuando hablábamos en la cafetería...

Helga se mordió el labio, notando que la diferencia de altura entre ambos era mayor de la que creía. Arnold se percató al instante de su silencio; la chica tenía mucha temple y fortaleza para estar diciendo lo que decía y no amilanarse por nada. Lo miraba tímida, esperanzada y convencida. Solo una cosa restaba, para concluir eso que ella consideraba " _tarde perfecta_ ".

La vio aproximarse con lentitud cautelosa y ojos de intriga, en el esfuerzo de ponerse en puntas de pie, para alcanzarlo.

¿Cuándo creció tanto? Siempre había sido más alta que él.

Arnold se inclinó al mismo tiempo, llegando al punto exacto donde los dos coincidían. Diez centímetros los separaban y no fue claro quién inició el beso, a fin de cuentas. Ella era cálida y suave, como nunca imaginó. Su cabello se alejaba del rostro y le hacía cosquillas en las manos, para cuando las acunó en sus mejillas. Helga lo rodeó por el cuello y acarició ligeramente el cabello del chico.

No se trataba de un beso apasionado; apenas comenzaban y todo era nuevo para ellos… Ninguno estaba inmovilizado y fue Arnold el que besó su labio inferior ligeramente.

Helga pensó que ese sería el adiós, su adiós, en el modo en que lo había planeado. Entonces, se dejó llevar aún más, recorriendo su boca con suma delicadeza, él se lo permitió, imitándola luego.

—Gracias... —dijo ella entreabriendo los ojos, cuando se apartaron—. Fue como siempre soñé que sería.

El chico palpaba la sensación de frustración nuevamente apoderarse de su ser. ¿Por qué Helga se había privado de esto? ¿Por qué lo dejó al margen, y sobre todo, por qué era incapaz de decir lo que sentía por ella?

La besó de nuevo, sabiendo que la chica no se opondría. Alejándose luego, para verla, tras descubrir algo que no lo dejaría en paz. Fue como un sollozo silencioso e interno, mezclado con su propia respiración y la mirada azulada de aquella joven mirándolo, lo que sintió segundos más tarde.

Ella no había dicho nada más, después de anunciar que acudiría a su propia fiesta de cumpleaños. Él tampoco supo qué decir. En menos de dos horas, su mundo se puso al revés, con una persona que conocía hacía casi quince años. Cada tanto dirigía su vista sigilosa, a su acompañante más baja mientras caminaban. Ella lucía en absoluta calma, como si lo sucedido fuera exactamente lo que esperaba recibir de él; mientras Arnold solo se convencía cada vez más, de no haber hecho lo suficiente ahora, ni nunca.

—Bueno... Ya llegamos. —Helga musitó, consciente de la posible incomodidad que él estuviera experimentando—. ¿Te quedas? —preguntó, desviando la mirada levemente.

—Sí... Me quedo.

—De acuerdo, adelante. Vamos.

—Espera. —la detuvo, dubitativo de cómo actuar. Helga lo observó con cierta sorpresa, no previniendo lo que el chico diría.

—¿Sí?

—Quería que sepas que deseo que se concreten todos tus anhelos.

—Gracias, Arnold…

El rubio la abrazó, sin saber si esa sería la última vez que podría hacerlo; ya sea por su nerviosismo y estupidez o porque Helga no quisiera pasar más tiempo con él. Se había retractado de lo que pensaba decir, más por una desincronización de su raciocinio y corazón, que por intención deliberada.

Helga le sonrió con la idéntica calidez que al principio del día, e ingresó al salón, haciéndose la asombrada cumpleañera más feliz del Universo. Arnold la siguió, contemplando cómo todos la saludaban y le entregaban sus obsequios.

.

.

* * *

La realidad era que esa fiesta tenía por consigna más una despedida, que la celebración de su natalicio. La gente parecía estar cerrando junto a ella una etapa de la vida en común, de la que él se sentía ajeno, ahora que lo analizaba desde un rincón del salón, en la distancia. Helga había dicho que su única amiga era Phoebe, pero tal afirmación no resultaba ser verdad. La emoción de verlos allí, la delataba; incluso respecto de aquellos que la chica decía odiar. Todos se estaban despidiendo de ella, porque habían tenido alguna especie de unión extraña con la agasajada; al tiempo que Arnold ya no participaba de esa algarabía.

Ella se marcharía y él no era capaz de plantearse cómo se sentía ante tal partida. A su manera, la rubia más temida de la escuela en alguna época, consiguió ser querida y respetada por todos.

¿Y cómo se sentía él? ¿Qué pensaba acerca de prejuzgar y suponer cosas que no eran? Porque Helga, concluyó, tenía mucha razón. Nadie podía tirarse a una piscina vacía, sabiendo que no habría una gota de agua. Supo cómo se sentía cuando ella dijo los motivos de su eterno silencio: le dolía no haber reaccionado a tiempo. No haber luchado tampoco. No haber puesto la verdad en la mesa y arriesgarse, porque, la comodidad y ese esquivar los miedos, era más amigable que lanzarse al mentado vacío.

Las horas transcurrieron y los invitados realmente la pasaban bien. La agasajada también, que se mostraba distendida y extraña a sus temores o dilemas añejos. Helga agradeció individualmente, sorprendiéndose a sí misma, al notar cuánto apreciaba a cada persona allí presente. Había sido una especie de dedicatoria chistosa, pero emotiva que ella hizo, ignorando a Arnold hasta el final. Cuando lo miró, el joven lucía triste, porque, entre otras cosas, creyó que lo obviaría. Además, sería doloroso escucharla en voz alta referirse a él.

—Y Arnold... —ella dijo— O mejor dicho, _Cabeza de balón_. Gracias por todos estos años y esta tarde, por traerme hasta aquí. —sentenció, transmitiéndole más con la vista, que con sus palabras.

Él asintió sonriéndole al fin, sin dejar de mirarla.

El momento pasó; la música se encendió y casi todos bailaron divertidos, no habiendo otro encuentro entre ambos. Horas más tarde, ya no quedaba gente en el salón, a excepción de Gerald, Arnold y Helga. Él rechazó la oferta del moreno sobre aventarlo hasta su casa en el auto, y la rubia lo oyó. Gerald se fue, sin cuestionar su decisión.

—Puedo volver sola a casa, si eso te preocupa... —comenzó ella diciendo, mientras buscaba algunas pertenencias.

—No, ya es muy tarde.

—Bueno... Gracias. De veras no era necesario, pero si insistes... —agregó, rodando los ojos con duda resignada.

—¿Por qué actúas así, ahora?

—¿Así, cómo?

—No sé, neutral. —propuso—. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Nada pasó. —lo corrigió—. Todo sigue igual, solo que ahora lo sabes.

—Nos besamos. —Arnold afirmó—. Me besaste.

—Y luego me besaste tú, ¿y qué hay con eso? No hace falta armar un escándalo. —ella minimizó.

Arnold suspiró, tratando de hallar calma.

—¿Por qué no me preguntas cómo me siento? ¿Por qué siempre prejuzgas a todo el mundo, Helga? ¿Por qué decides por los demás?

La chica lo miró seria, quizás molesta.

—¿A qué te refieres, Arnold?

—No te despediste de mí; no me permites decir nada... Solo tu verdad es la que vale, tu verdad tardía.

—Ya me despedí de ti, antes que de todos, ¿lo recuerdas? —dijo irónica— Y tenía mis motivos para nunca decirte nada, y tú lo sabes.

—¡Tal vez no quiera despedirme de ti! —lanzó exasperado.

Su rostro se desfiguró, confundida por su exclamación y semblante.

—¿Qué?

—No quiero que te vayas.

—Arnold...

—¡No! —chilló, yendo hasta ella—. Pasé todo el día tratando de concluir por qué no supe reaccionar a tu confesión, a tus motivos, sintiéndome culpable por ello, incluso.

—No tenías que...

—Déjame terminar. —la miró más serio que nunca—. Llegué a la conclusión, de que no puedo entenderte, por la misma razón que no me entiendo a mí mismo.

—No te sigo. —Helga aclaró, frunciendo el ceño más confundida.

Arnold se refregó los ojos, frustrado.

—¿Nunca se te ocurrió pensar en mí, de otra manera?

—¿Qué?

—¿Nunca pensaste que tal vez, no eras la única que se sentía de esa forma...? —admitió, en la formulación de su pregunta.

—¿Quieres decir que...?

Apenas estaban a centímetros uno del otro, discutiendo encendidamente.

—Quería decírtelo antes, pero ni siquiera yo lo comprendía... Iba a hacerlo hoy, de todos modos. —explicó, tratando de sonar firme con su voz—. No podía procesar cómo fue que me comenzó a atraer alguien que manifestaba odiarme, ¿entiendes? —preguntó con timidez inusitada—. No sabía qué hacer al respecto, porque pensé que sería imposible. Luego de tu confesión de hoy, pensé que bromeabas o algo así. No podía creerte; y no podía dejarme llevar por lo que siento, porque, al igual que tú, temía que me rechazaras.

—¿Es acaso una broma? —objetó Helga, con desconfianza—. ¿Estás intentando confundirme o tergiversar las cosas? ¡No es gracioso, Arnold! —dijo molesta.

—¡No! ¿Cómo jugaría con algo así? ¡Por Dios, Helga! Estoy siendo honesto contigo. —aseguró.

—Me cuesta creerte.

—¿Cómo crees que me sentí, cuando luego de tu confesión, dijiste que yo te rechazaría? ¿Cómo puedes asumir lo que siento por ti, sin conocerme? Me gustas, porque eres diferente; porque eres especial, indescifrable y complicada. Porque eres única, porque eres diferente conmigo.

—¡Nunca diste una pista! ¡Una sola! —le reprochó furiosa, omitiendo opinar sobre el resto de su ' _sincericidio'_.

—¡Siempre fui amable contigo, siempre! —exclamó, desnudando aún más, su alma en ello.

—¡Dios! —Helga suspiró hondo, nuevamente frustrada—. Esto ya parece una discusión de niños.

—¿Por qué crees que siempre me preocupaba por ti, Helga? Yo estaba pendiente de tus problemas, de tus dilemas, para aconsejarte y que los resolvieras...

—¡Eres así con todo el maldito mundo! —ella refutó con razón.

—¡Pero no siento lo mismo por todo el mundo! ¡Demonios, Helga! —Arnold se frotó los ojos, hastiado.

—¿Qué esperas de mí, Arnold? Me voy en dos días.

—¿Qué espero de ti? —repreguntó en voz alta el chico—. Me entero de repente, que sentías lo mismo que yo, dos días antes de que te mudes. ¿Qué puedo esperar de ti, ahora?

—Cielos... —ella balbuceó, abrumada.

—¿Lo ves...? —dijo él, corriéndole un mechón de cabello del rostro—. Quédate aquí, conmigo. Por favor.

—No puedo quedarme aquí, Arnold... —la chica respondió, entrecerrando sus ojos y rozando su frente con la del rubio.

—Hay algo más... Que no te he dicho todavía...

—¿Qué cosa? —Helga preguntó, con la mirada cristalina, viéndolo tan cerca como nunca.

—Yo también… quería saber cómo sería besarte...

—Bésame ahora... —susurró, enlazando sus manos detrás de su cuello—. Bésame ahora, entonces, porque estoy aquí y no me iré a ninguna parte. —afirmó, perdiéndose en su mirada.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola a todos, queridos antiguos o nuevos lectores. Espero que todo marche bien en sus vidas.**

 **Este ¿** _ **fic**_ **?, ¿** _ **one-shot**_ **?, fue escrito en Marzo, pero decidí no publicarlo porque no me convencía el desarrollo de la idea. Como no me gustaba, sobre esta base, escribí "Como tierra mojada", por eso, tantas similitudes. Es una historia de mayor drama, melancolía y decisiones, que quise plantear.**

 **La publico ahora, finalmente, porque luego de re-leerla (quizás ahora estoy más loca, o no sé) me agrada. Tal vez maduré un poco, en estos siete meses, xD.**

 **Sobre una continuación… No sé, me siento malvada al respecto, jajaja y podría dejarlo hasta acá, como con un final abierto, librado a la imaginación individual… o darle un segundo y final episodio, si ustedes me lo piden. Está en sus pareceres.**

 **También, es mi ofrenda de paz por haberme ausentado casi dos meses. Estuve repleta de exámenes :)**

 **¡Nos leeremos pronto, háganme saber su opinión!**

 **PD: No sé por qué ffnet elimina TODOS los formatos de sangrías que había puesto... -.-**

 **MarHelga.**


End file.
